My Sacrificed Life
by Leo Vulpes
Summary: The end is a long time off, but trying to change something takes up all that time. "We may not have much time left." "If I don't come back, I love you." -- Sequel to My New Life!
1. Chapter 1: Do You See With Your Hands?

**Leo Vulpes: Alright! The first installment is up! Ohmigosh, this took me forever to figure out. I had to get the opening just right. Well, as you may know, this is the sequal to My New Life (MNL). This series is my baby, my pride and joy (along with The Eye of the Storm). Please, enjoy.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, shounen-ai, NOT SASUNARU!! As MNL stated, it is clearly because the root fic for this was SasuNaru, and therefore, this shall be treated as such!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Dedication: Yukirain, for being the first (and only) reviewer for the last chapter of MNL.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My Sacrificed Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 1_

_Do You See With Your Hands?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No, no see if I do that, there's no one to guard the west gate from the Shadows. But I can lend you troop 3-C from the east gate." A man spoke. His crimson red hair spilled over his shoulders and dropped down his back, almost touching the floor from a pony-tail high on his head. His smooth tan skin was unmarred by anything except the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. A pendant filled necklace was laced around his neck. He wore a black shirt that showed his midsection and the sleeves only went to the middle of his forearms and a pair of baggy pants that were low on his hips. Over this, he wore a crimson robe with thick black lining and a black fox design on the back. His coal set eyes were unmoving as he bargained with the other man for use of his soldiers. His abdomen was rounded in evidence of a pregnancy. On top of his head was a pair of crimson fox ears and nine crimson fox tails swayed gently behind him.

"I would appreciate that very much, Yoko-sama." The wrinkled man in front of the fox replied.

Yoko turned to a man standing behind him. "Tamaro-san, please alert the troop of their leave." He instructed.

The man was tall with a strong build. Black hair hung down to his shoulder blades and his crimson eyes were ever-calculative of the wrinkled man. He wore an open, black yukata with long draping sleeves and black pants that went to his mid-calf. Fishnet was worn underneath on his arms and legs, stopping at the wrists and ankles. He had on arm guards and leg guards made of glinting silver. He wore old-world wooden sandals that clicked against the floor with each step. On top of his head black fox ears with white tips were placed and behind him limply hung ten solid black fox tails. He nodded and swiftly disappeared without a trace from his spot.

"Juriko-san, please step outside and I will send you an escort to take you back to your village." Yoko requested with a wave of his hand. As soon as the man left, Tamaro reappeared back in the room. "I don't want that man to make it outside the gates." He hissed, his eyes narrowed towards the door and his tails ceased all movement.

"Why do insist on this?" The black kitsune asked, glancing to Yoko out of the corner of his eye.

Yoko sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That man has the scent of Shadows all over him. I don't want him to make it back to his refuge."

"Hai, Yoko-sama."

The black kitsune left out through the door and Yoko was too tired to make out their muffled dialogue. But he trusted Tamaro.

They had once lived in a quaint house that was large but homey. Then the castle was built, and Yoko was moved in as The King, and the people assured him it was for the better. But he didn't think so when they didn't allow Tamaro inside the building. So he appointed him as captain of the army, and as the captain, he was allowed to live inside the castle. But he was pissed even then, because if there were a war, Tamaro would have to go without a choice and leave Yoko all alone, fearing he may never come back. Then where would he be? He'd be the 'mother' to a fatherless child. But he couldn't deny that Tamaro was a great captain.

He got up and hobbled downstairs and to the front door of the fortress and sighed. He couldn't make it out of here, even if he tried, in this state. He didn't want to kill his kit.

"You have to let us in!"

Even though the sound seemed to be coming from outside the thick door, he could still hear the roar of a demand clearly. He went to the window and looked out, and the sight he spotted wrenched his heart in twenty directions.

It was a man tall and sturdy with pale skin like moonlight. His hair was long and spiked, draping down to the small of his back, and the straight bangs hung down to the center of his chest. His eyes were pure black, and almost cold looking. On top of his head was a pair of black wolf ears, and behind him were five wolf tails… that's one more than any normal wolf demon should have. But what surprised him was the woman beside the man. She had black hair like his that ended near her calves, and her bangs went to her waist. Her ice blue eyes pierced through his soul without even looking at him. She had the same colored wolf ears and four wolf tails to match her hair. In her pale arms was a blue blanket and she peered in it for a second to smile at what was in it.

Yoko knew instantly that it was a child. Call it guts, smarts, but he called it 'mother's' instinct.

He shoved the doors open with all his might and glared heavily at the two guards who stared at him in shock as he did. Once there was room enough to get out, he moved as fast as he could to grab the man in a hug. Without realizing it, tears sprung from his eyes as he inhaled the familiar scent.

"Oi, when did my older brother get so… scrawny?" The man chuckled.

"Hou-chan…" Yoko whispered, it felt so great to finally be able to say one of his sibling's names again, albeit adopted, but a sibling none the less. "I thought you were gone." He could have stayed there hugging his brother forever, but two things brought him back.

One was the woman standing there and staring at them both, holding his adopted niece or nephew in her arms.

Two was the sudden flare of energy and he knew he was in deep shit. It didn't help when that one soldier went flying through the window. Tamaro was mad, mainly because Yoko wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Come on, come on, get inside before I get blamed for destroying half the realm." He ushered, leading them both inside. Once there, he could still sense Tamaro's energy and it was getting angrier by the second. "Now, Hou-chan, introduce me."

Houkou blushed and glanced at the woman beside himself and smiled. "Yoko, this is my wife and life-mate, Gobi no Kita, and our son, Madara. Kita-chan, this is my brother Kyuubi no Yoko."

Said crimson fox took hold of Kita's free hand and kissed it with grace. "Lovely to meet you Kita, and thank you for putting up with him."

She laughed, and it sounded like tiny silver bells just jingling away to whatever tune they pleased, yet sounding sweet to the ears.

"So," Houkou began, examining Yoko's stomach. "Let me guess, little Orochimaru offspring? So how many would you have by now?"

Yoko growled with displeasure. It did not do well for his mentality to think about the snake or the events he caused to ensue chaos on his world. "To hell with that snake, pardon my French, Kita. That bastard is nothing to me, nothing at all! He should burn for what he's done, burn in the deepest pits of hell!" He ranted, completely oblivious to the stare of his younger sibling. Of course, Hou-chan had never seen him angry. "No, this little kit will be one-hundred percent fox."

He could feel as Tamaro's energy suddenly declined and then a presence appeared behind him. That man was a guard dog when others were around. The redhead reached behind himself and locked hold of two hands. He pulled them forward, bringing the rest of the body right up behind him, and placed them on his stomach. "Hou-chan, Kita-chan, this is my life-mate, Jubi no Tamaro. This little kit is his… at least I hope so or I've got some explaining to do." He felt the shift of the black kitsune behind him, obviously unnerved by the comment. "Tama-kun, this is my younger brother, Gobi no Houkou and his wife Kita, they have a son, Madara."

Tamaro eyed the three wolves with a crimson eye and soon gave up trying to analyze them in exchange for his fox. He nuzzled the top of Yoko's head. "And was this the reason why I couldn't find you?" He asked.

Yoko nodded and Tamaro tightened his hold around the elemental kitsune's waist. "After the kit is born we can go see them again, please do not do that again." There was a pause and the two foxes just stood there, held together by each other and Houkou sent a smile towards Kita, who laughed and held up Madara to his father.

Not his full family, but a family indeed. Yoko thought as he was in bliss at being surrounded by good things for once.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kita held on to Madara's hand as he walked beside her and Yoko. His mother's stomach showed another pregnancy, and Yoko held a little girl in his arms. They were walking to somewhere he didn't know of, and he could feel his father's and Tamaro's energy moving through he trees along the path.

Yoko finally stopped as a path in the trees opened up and turned onto it.

"Ne, Yoko, where are we going exactly?" Houkou asked from one of his perches.

Yoko's eyes grew sullen and he looked down to the child in his arms. Her crimson red hair matched her red ears and fox tail, just like his own, but when her eyes opened, they were a vibrant red color. Her name was Kyuubi no Kushina, an elemental kitsune and The King's first child. "It's a graveyard… Tousan, Chichue, everyone is there." And indded, as they passed the house that Yoko longed to raise his kit in and he ran his hand along the wall, they stepped onto another path.

This one led to a clearing that was blooming with wild flowers and tombstones.

Houkou jumped down and began to examine the stones. He said the names as his eyes scanned them. "Kazuki, Keita, Takaya, Hima," His voice seemed to grow frantic and angry as the next names were unfamiliar to him. "Niran, Kirin, Nova? Who the hell are they!?" He roared.

Tamaro's energy spiked as he thought his mate was in danger and because he could sense the distress coming from his life-mate in heavy waves.

Yoko flinches as his brother's harsh voice. "Niran is our aunt, Kirin is our uncle, and Nova is his life-mate. I met Kirin and Nova when I found them dead and Orochimaru would have hurt me. Niran though, she's the source of the shadows…" He whispered, afraid that if his voice were too high he would raise the dead.

Kita strode over to her husband and placed a thin hand on his chest. She never talked, at least not that Yoko knew of, but her eyes and movements all spoke for her. She gently grabbed his chin, tugged him down softly and giving him a fleeting kiss on the side of his face, near his temple.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yoko and Houkou were the only two awake at the moment, sitting at the table. Tamaro had gone to check on the north and main gate, and Kita was resting up. Give her a break, child bearing was hard.

"So what's the deal with you and Tamaro? I thought you loved O- him." Houkou asked his older brother, catching himself before he sent the fox into another rant.

Yoko sighed and began telling his brother the entire story of what had happened after they left. Houkou was silent the entire way through, listening to every word his brother was saying and registering them in his head. The fox's mind felt like it would burst from explaining everything to someone finally. The only person he'd ever told this to was Tamaro, and slowly, piece by piece, not all in one conversation. In various parts, he could feel tears trying to break from his eyes, but he wouldn't cry, not in front of his brother.

Once it was over, the wolf remained silent and looked at the table with an intense stare. "Wow," He finally spoke. "That sounds extremely rough. But I'm glad you found Tamaro, he seems to treat you much better than a life-mate should."

"Well, what about Kita-chan? She seems so sweet, how could someone like you find her?"

Houkou's face went up in red as he was asked this from his older brother. "Well, like you, I went out on my own, and one of the many villages I stopped in she worked at a fruit stall with her grandfather. I asked for some fruit and she gave it to me without a word, but I could tell she wanted to say something but I didn't really bother to ask or note it. So I go along down the main street and I feel someone tap my shoulder. I think it's some jackass messing around with me, but as soon as I turn around, I'm suddenly being kissed by her. I stayed in the village a bit longer, and we met up and went on dates together a lot. She never spoke at all.

"It turned out her vocal chords had been seriously damaged by raiders who killed her parents. The most she could do was laugh or whisper, but whispering hurts her throat. During my stay, her grandfather was killed by an angry customer on her one day off. She was devastated and I offered to take her along with me when I left. And like you, we eventually got married and had Madara."

Yoko tried to contain his giggles, but it didn't exactly work out so well. He had to admit that it was pretty sad for her parents and grandfather, but it was so funny from Houkou's point of view. They did match each other well, it was extremely obvious and if anyone couldn't see it, then they shall be hit upside the head with a very heavy book.

But those words from his childhood still rang through Yoko's head, as they did every night.

"_Please, beware of the war,"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: Thank you for reading this, I assure you this will get much better. Review and I shall love you.**

**Honorable Mentions:** _None..._


	2. Chapter 2: Buy Me Some Time

**Leo Vulpes: I welcome all to my awesome story! -insert evil laugh here- -hack cough hack hack cough cough hack- -cough- Damn, those evil laughs are something awful on the throat. -wheeze- Anyways, now we get to the point of this story, Kushina's life. She's truely the main star of this story, like her 'mother' was of the last one. I find that I've destoryed her life, but not as bad as Yoko's, so it's all good.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Shounen-ai, death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it... I just abuse it.**

**Dedication: To** _Zozo.x_** for being the first reviewer on this story.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My Sacrificed Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 2_

_Buy Me Some Time_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"She's the human-lover."

"Do you know who her parents are?"

The words were thoroughly ignored by the redhead of nine years old. A small black hat sat on her head, her crimson red fox ears sticking through the holes. Her long crimson hair was tied back into a loose braid that draped down her back. She already had nine tails that were the same color as her ears and hair. She wore a black shirt with 3-quarter sleeves, and jean capris. Her blood red eyes were trained on the writing in front of her and she blocked out everything else. She was smaller than everyone else in the class, but it really didn't occur to her.

A bull demon popped up and snatched the book from the fox's clutches. She began reading the page that the girl was on and sneered with disgust. "What the hell are you reading, Kyuubi?" She asked with hate.

Kushina stood up and went to grab her book back, but it was lifted above her reach. "Give it back, Tareya." She said softly.

"I asked you a question, Kyuubi, now answer. What the hell is this?" Tareya repeated with an annoyed tone.

"It's my grandmother's journal." She admitted.

Tareya laughed and the entire class laughed with her. She grabbed a page and read it before ripping it out, crumpling it up and throwing it at the fox's head.

Kushina's eyes widened. No, her mother trusted her with that. It was her past, this couldn't be happening. Her pupils dilated and soon turned to slits as page after page was ripped out and thrown. The only one to not realizing Kushina's rising energy was Tareya who kept on ripping out pages.

As Kushina went to lunge at her, Tareya finally realized what was happening and her eyes grew wide, and the doors opened violently as a black blur ran through and grabbed Kushina by the waist to keep her from attacking.

Looking exactly like his father, including the rare eyes of the Sharingan, Madara held back the screaming kitsune. "Kushina-chan, calm down." He spoke smoothly, not wanting her rage to go any further.

"No!" The elemental kitsune protested. "She destroyed Keita's book, she needs to pay! She trespassed on Keita's history!"

Tareya dismissed it with her hand, missing the simmering look of Madara's gaze. "So what, he loved another man, its not like it was way back when. It's okay now."

"He was the first." Madara growled, releasing Kushina and picking Tareya up by the collar of her shirt. "I find out you've been picking on my cousin again and it will be my personal mission to destroy your life. And this incident will be reported to The King."

"And what does that mongrel have to do with her and this?" Tareya struggled to ask, scratching at Madara's hands to get him to release her.

Kushina growled loudly. "That 'mongrel' is my mother."

"Oh, well it makes sense, really. That mongrel giving birth to this bi-" Her words were cut off as Madara snarled at her.

His eyebrows were creased and his grip on Tareya's shirt tightened. Just because she was new in town didn't mean she had the right to pick on anyone she pleased. He was about to get violent with her when Kushina tugged on his arm, and his resolve crumbled.

He released Tareya with a growl and turned to the elemental kitsune. "Are you alright?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Kushina nodded. "But Keita's book-"

"Is no big deal." He stopped her. "Now go get Mikoto and we'll go home. He bent down and began to pick up all of the sheets. But his name on one of them caught his eye and he began reading.

'_Today, Takaya has told me of a terrible fate that will befall Houkou. He will be the first of my children to have a child, it, he, will be named Madara. But that is not what plagues my thoughts. Yoko, the second of my children to have a child, will bear a girl. Her name will be Kushina and her second born son will have a power greater than anything._

_Houkou's life-mate will die at her third child's birth and Houkou will go insane. He will not get better and Madara, against all the bloodshed and violence that will become, will stay by his side to help Houkou cling to that one thread of sanity._

_Kushina's son will be greatly effected by outcomes caused from Houkou and will gain the great power that lies dormant until this event._

_I was not told it all, as Takaya is breaking the rules by telling me even this, but I do know one thing for sure._

_Houkou will die at the hand's of Kushina's son.'_

The shadow wolf's heart rate increased as he read the page over and over again. He was practically frantic as his eyes looked over each letter to make sure that there was no mistaking the names. And it was true. So his next sibling would kill his mother? But what about Kushina's son? He so wanted desperately to tell them about it, but knew that in doing that, he would be messing around with what only the oracle can.

"-ki?"

He glanced up and saw his sister, two years younger than himself and a year younger than Kushina. Mikoto was the spitting image of beauty among wolves. Her hair color, as well as the color of the fur on her two tails and ears, was the color of the sky with no moon and no stars. When light shined on it, it shined with a tint of navy, giving it a surreal look. Her eyes were onyx and sparkled like the gem itself. And her skin was pale, but not sickly pale. It matched with the moon and probably shone brighter than said rock.

"Wha?" He answered.

"Are you okay, Aniki?" She asked in concern.

Madara nodded his head, blankly noting Kushina beside himself, picking up some of the papers as well. Had she read this sheet yet? Surely not, or she would have told someone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Once they arrived home, they were quickly beckoned to the dining hall by Houkou, who would be killed, Madara dryly commented to himself.

Kit and Yoko sat at the table and were blissfully unaware of their children arriving home. Tamaro was sitting in the seat right of Yoko's seat and was uncharacteristically showing somewhat public affection towards his life-mate by running his thumb across the tan hand that was interlocked with his own.

Kushina walked silently to the chair left of her 'mother' and sat down without a word. Mikoto, on the other hand, announced their entrance with a loud 'we're home' and then took her seat.

Madara sat left of his mother and Houkou picked Mikoto up from her seat right of Kita and after sitting down, sat the young wolf down in his lap.

"So," Houkou began, absentmindedly playing with Mikoto's hair. "What exactly had to wait for the children to be present and has Tamaro grinning like the idiot he truly is?" At the last comment, the shadow wolf was forced to dodge an oncoming china plate aimed at his head.

Yoko glanced to his ever-moody life-mate. But that was the problem with most, if not all fox demons; they were extremely moody creatures by nature.

"The news is wonderful! Kita-chan is preggers and so am I!" The elemental kitsune announced cheerily.

Everyone was suddenly happy, except for Madara who knew these were his mother's last weeks among the living. And then that glimmer in Kushina's eyes confirmed his thoughts that the fox had read the page. And with the way not only Yoko, but Tamaro as well, were acting and with the glances towards Kita, Madara knew that they too, knew of his mother's fate.

His anger fueled. Did they not think this was important to tell them, something that would destroy his family?

He stood up abruptly , excusing himself to his room. He couldn't deal with this. He flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and realizing his mother only had nine weeks and maybe less to live her silent life. The temptation to spare himself of the pain drew him towards the window, but a knock on his door stopped him from opening the glass, or just smashing through it altogether and jumping to his grave.

"Come in." His voice was strained.

Kushina opened the door slightly, scurried in, and shut the door with a tiny click. Her red eyes looked to Madara and his hand on the window latch. "You know?"

There wasn't any need for further explanations; he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Like you didn't?" He sneered.

"I only read it today."

"But Yoko and Tamaro knew before today."

"It's not anyone's fault for what's going to happen." She protected herself, and everyone else too."

"You could have told my parents so they wouldn't have another child."

"Don't blame this on me."

"We could have prevented it!"

"If we could change everything, chaos would take the Makai again."

"Sounding like the true princess you are." He spat, his eyebrows drawn together.

Kushina growled in the pit of her gut, the noise rising through her throat. "I wish it wouldn't happen, too. But it is, and we can't do anything to stop it."

The shadow wolf seemed to quiet himself to think. His normally black eyes flashed red as he looked towards his adopted cousin. "No, I can't stop my mother from dying at this time. But I can stop my father from being killed by your kid, by getting rid of you!" He went to lunge at Kushina, but the sight of Mikoto in his peripheral vision stopped him. He glanced to the corner of his room and there, huddled up tightly was his little sister.

He was aware of a frightened Kushina bolting out of his room as he tried to approach his sister. But as soon as he was within a foot of her, the black, sparkling eyes turned cold with fear and she bolted.

Leaving him alone with the taunting window.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next morning, Madara awoke feeling better than he had before. He just needed to calm down. That was all really.

He took a moment to glance out the window and think of just how much energy that sparrow is putting into something that is generally ignored by everyone. He just wants to throw something at it to stop its pointless singing. But his eyes wander over the branches that are visible and finds that sparrow watching him. He growls.

'_Pervert sparrow.'_ He thinks, narrowing his eyes at the bird.

He took his time going towards the dining room where there was sure to be food… and his dying mother.

Opening the doors, he noticed that only Yoko was present. "Where's Miko-chan and Kushina?" He questioned, glancing around as if they were playing hide-and-seek.

Yoko didn't even glance up at the question. "The Ningenkai."

"What!? But they'll be killed. They-"

"Are being taken care of. Mikoto is with the Uchiha, under the name to hide as well and Kushina is with the Hyuuga under the name Uzumaki. He explained. "They are safer there, than here." The fox looked up and gave Madara a heated glare. There was no mistaking it; they had left to get away from him. "And when your new sibling is born, as well as my child, they will join them."

The redhead stood up and exited, leaving him alone.

Again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**((Six weeks later))**

For the next six weeks, Madara had locked himself inside his room, only coming out to eat, shit, and pee.

He even missed the birth of Yoru, Yoko's new daughter.

She was already gone.

His mother had gotten weaker and weaker as the days grew on and as it were, she was laying on her deathbed.

Houkou was slowly loosing his sanity because of the worsening condition of Kita, everyone could see it.

But a voice continually ran through his head. _'Kill the foxes!'_ It shouted. _'Make them pay for their treachery against your family! Kill them!'_ His mind battled against the nasty toned voice. It sounded almost like a snake's hiss and sounded not of this world.

"No!"

The sudden cry caused him to jump up. It was his father's voice.

Tamaro was suddenly in his room, guarding the door. His face was stone cold, as if nothing had happened. "Your brother has been born and given the name Obito. Your mother has passed away and your father is being taken to a holding cell to stop him from committing murder to Obito or Yoko. I have been assigned to watch over you as Yoko take's care of her body."

Madara's head began spinning out of control. "So you're just going to let my family break apart!?"

"No. We will wait until Obito is a week old, and then send him to your sister. By then, your mother's body will have been cremated and we will give you and your father her ashes to do what you want with. Then we are leaving to our old home, you may stay in the castle."

"What? You mean you're going to destroy us and then just leave us? Just like that?" Madara yelled, and if it weren't for the fact that Madara knew Tamaro was violently strong, he would have punched him for his answer.

"Yes."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: Well, it soon turns back to our fave little fox, next chapter, so please keep a look out. Meanwhile, some shameless advertising for my sister, go read _On The Road_ by **_Panthera Lupe_**. A spazz is one thing, but add fourteen of them in one RV called Fred the Van for three months, you've got yourself a fine recipe for the modern apocalypse.**

**Honorable Mentions: **_yukirain_


	3. Chapter 3: Friend of the Unknown

**Leo Vulpes: Okay, not one of my better chapters. But need this chapter to continue the story. This tells how she met certain people and who they are. I know that it's not going to be a thrill to read, but next chapter will, trust me, I already have it all typed out.**

**Warnings: Well, there actually is no warning for this chapter... all the love is surprising straight and there isn't even any love at all. There's a tiny bit of violence but nothing massive and no blood. Like I said, not one of my better chapters.**

**Disclamier: Owning Naruto is a dream... seriously. I can only dream to wield that much awesomeness, in which Masashi Kishimoto has shown us.**

**Dedication: **_Yukirain_**, for being the first and only reviewer last chapter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My Sacrificed Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 3_

_Friend of the Unknown_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hizashi-san, Hiashi-san, wait for me!" Kushina cried out as she ran to catch up with the sons of her caretaker. As she caught up to the two Hyuuga boys, an aging woman watched out the window as she spoke to an elderly man.

"Why have we taken in that rat?" She asked with distaste. She knew full well who her parents were and being raised in Konoha by her father who was born in the time when same sex couples were disgusting, she had a distaste for them and their offspring.

The old man chuckled, her cousin, and gave a toothless smile. "Because Yoko-sama saved my life."

"But we have no more demon blood in our veins. We are no longer bound by The King. We are no longer puppets." She protested, anything to get rid of that abomination.

"Kiska-chan, as long as the Hyuuga have the name, and as long as we hold the Byakugan, there is some trace of demon blood in us. We may not ever be able to gain the appearance of our ancestors, but we are still demons." He ground out, picking up a clay cup and taking a sip of herbal tea.

Kiska sighed, giving one last fleeting glance as the children disappeared from her sight. "I'm just afraid she'll tell them about herself, and about their heritage, Manako."

Manako shook his head and looked down to the sleeping bundle in his arms. Her blood red hair with forever black tips was placed on her head in tiny wisps, and when open, her eye shone with the same onyx stone as her mother's. "Just three years and then she can take Yoru-chan here and will be able to live on her own."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kushina, why are we waiting here?" Hiashi asked, annoyed with waiting.

Kushina flashed him a brilliant smile. "We're waiting for some people." She answered, sitting on the bench that lay on the path and glancing up at the sky.

After a few minutes, Mikoto came running up the path and stumbled only once or twice. Her hair was tucked behind her human ears and she smiled at the two Hyuuga boys. "Ohayo Hiashi-kun, Hizashi-kun." She greeted sweetly.

"Mikoto." The harsh snap of a voice caused said girl to flinch and turn to face down the path she had just ran from. A boy, older than Kushina by two years, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked up, giving Mikoto a disapproving look and not even bothering to glance at Kushina, Hiashi, or Hizashi. "I told you to wait for me."

Kushina rolled her eyes and stepped in between them both. "You don't own her." She hissed at the other boy. "And who are you anyways?"

"I should be asking you that."

Kushina straightened up, pointing her thumb to her chest. "My name is Kushina no-… Uzumaki Kushina!"

The boy scoffed and left them all, heading towards the school.

"Ass." Kushina hissed under her breath. "Well, anyways Mikoto, lets get to class." She encouraged, shoving the raven along.

Hizashi and Hiashi trailed behind her, miffed that someone had actually stood up to that boy, and defied him.

"Oi, wait!"

The entire group turned around and watched a girl with long brown hair and solid lack eyes ran up to them. Older than Kushina by four years, she was one of the oldest. "Were you planning to leave me behind?" She asked, placing her hands on her slender hips.

Kushina nodded, a tricking smile on her face. "Of course we were, Aimi. And we would have succeeded had you slept in late again."

"Well, come along children, we best get going." Aimi ushered, pushing them all to the school with her amazing feats of strength.

They sat outside the school talking about the events that happened in the past. As the two newest kids to the school, Kushina and Mikoto had to be caught up on everything that was going on. It seemed that the boy who Kushina had confronted was Uchiha Fugaku, the heir to the Uchiha estate and was already Chuunin level. He was helping the teachers today with the graduating tests, and Aimi was pissed that the runt was younger than her.

When Kushina insulted her brains, Aimi bopped her in the back of the head. Hiashi and Hizashi were also taking the test. Mikoto was in Kushina's class, only because the Uchiha clan had been pushing her to become greater. So as the kids filed into their classes, Kushina linked arms cheerily with Mikoto as they went to theirs.

Their class started and they took their seats, waiting for today's lesson.

A boy with bright blonde hair walked in, his gleaming blue eyes not afraid to face the class with a bright goofy smile. Kushina's own heart jolted, placing a tan hand over her chest, she gasped for breath. What happened? What was that pull? It was times like these that the fox longed for her mother.

"Class, today we have another new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The blonde nodded. "My name is Namikaze Minato, and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" He announced to the class, not an ounce of uncertainty running through his voice.

The teacher laughed behind her hand with a small giggle and Minato frowned. "Okay, Namikaze-san, pleased take a seat over by Uzumaki-san, please raise your hand."

Kushina raised her hand and watched Minato as he walked up to sit beside her. "So how old are you Minato-kun?" She asked right off the bat.

"I'm supposed to be in the older class, but I was placed here by my parents."

"Oh, well, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, stick with me and you'll be untouchable in school. I know everyone. I know an Uchiha, the Hyuuga twins, and many more."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kushina, Aimi, and Mikoto laughed loudly as they ran off from the other kids, and deep into the forest where no one would bother them for a while at least. A clearing that had been used many times by the girls was well hidden in the trees and all three of them released a sigh and changed from their hidden for to their normal forms. Aimi smiled as she tied her newly acquired headband around her neck. Her brown two wolf tails wagged back and forth as the other two demons flopped down into a pile of clover.

"Congratulations Aimi." Mikoto said, looking to the other wolf demon.

"I'm just kind of sad because I won't be able to come out here everyday with you two anymore."

Kushina scoffed. "It's not like we need you to babysit us."

As Aimi went to retort, her brown ears pricked up and she glanced towards the entrance to their clearing. Someone new was here and if they were human, this could be bad. Mikoto dashed to hide behind a bush and Kushina ran behind a tree. She pressed herself tightly against the bark and melded into the tree. Mikoto disappeared in the shadows and they watched closely as Aimi returned to her hidden form.

Kushina had to hold in a gasp as Minato was the one who showed up from the trees and looked directly at the tree in which she had joined with, and then to the patch of shadows that Mikoto was hidden in.

Aimi narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Why did you follow us."

Minato growled in the back of his throat. "Stand down Inukami, you hold no power over me." He sneered.

Aimi growled right back. How did this boy know who she was? "Who are you, boy?"

Just as he was about to answer Mikoto came ripping out of her hiding place in the form of a shadow black wolf. She went to lunge at him, but he drew a weapon and pointed it at her. It would have struck the wolf, but a dark brown blur had run through and knocked the blade away, leaving room for Mikoto to pin the blonde down.

"Get the hell off me." He growled.

Aimi got up and stood over him, taking the sword that had been knocked away and pointing at his face. "And what are you, a hunter?"

Minato smirked. "You can kill me Inukami, but just know that it'll be your life that gets taken away for killing the last of a great clan."

"I'll repeat, who are you?" She asked, placing the blade against his throat.

"He's Namikaze Minato." The blur came sat right beside Mikoto. It was a larger dark brown wolf and it gave the side of Mikoto's face a leisurely lick. "He's the last of the great Namikaze clan, a clan of golden foxes." He explained.

Aimi switched to pointing the sword at the brown wolf. "And yourself?"

"Uchiha Fugaku."

And yet again, Kushina was struggling to keep all of her gasps in.

Aimi was deeply confused. Had Mikoto known that Fugaku was a demon as well? Were the rest of the Uchiha demons?

"Where's the fox?" Fugaku asked, glancing around. His black eyes scanned each and every inch around them, but luckily for Kushina, she was a master of the kitsune hiding arts. "I can smell her." He commented.

Minato finally wriggled out from underneath Mikoto and stood up, brushing himself off. "Who's the fox?"

"You can't hurt her!" Mikoto shrieked. She dashed away from the two boys, getting ready to attack if need be. Her eyes glanced wildly about, for even she had lost track of where the elemental kitsune was hiding and she wasn't good at energy tracking yet. "You can't hurt her." She repeated softer.

Kushina stepped out on her own, all eyes instantly drawn to her except Mikoto who wasn't facing her. She laid a hand on the distressed wolf's shoulder. She didn't miss how Fugaku's eyes narrowed at the sight of her, or how Minato's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice was strong and not the same voice that was used when she was around her friends only.

"Uzumaki-san?" Fugaku stated, a question being voiced as well.

"How are you a demon?" Minato asked right away, confused as to why this girl he'd randomly met in class was here.

"The King is my mother." She admitted.

Everyone besides Mikoto looked shocked to hear this. And when they all looked to her she took a deep breath before making her confession. "My father is Gobi no Houkou."

"Well, we're all demons… I think we should gather like this as much as possible, keep the others close." Aimi put the idea out in the air.

Kushina shook her head furiously. "I have to have a lot of human friends as well. If I'm completely surrounded by demons, Orochimaru won't have any problem getting a hold of me. Meanwhile, it's not so great in front of humans." She said, a shiver running down her spine. And it was true, the snake demon was lurking around Konoha, though he had been doing illegal things, he was still here.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: See, what did I tell you, but it was important that she knew Fugaku and that she met Minato. It plays into the story later.**


	4. Not Dead again

Okay... I know I've been gone for... a long time but I have a long list of explanations for you that make total sense!

--We were late getting home from Italy because the airport screwed us over big time and we had an extra day in Amsterdam, then an extra day somewhere else, another two days in this remote place, and another extra day before we finally got home. It was hell and I cried because I missed my dog.  
--Upon getting back from Italy, I had about a week to get my school supplies and clothes (damn dresscode) done for school.  
--Then my school turned out to be a total bitch and they changed around a lot of things... .  
--Then I got caught up in trying to woo my Squishy... n.n''' Yes, I'm hopelessly in love with this guy- so much that even though I hated it when he and my friend started going out, I couldn't help but be happy for him. But they wanted to stay friends, and so the wooing resumes.  
--Somewhere in the middle of that, my computer commited suicide and I was without internet for the longest time. It was the most cruel days of my life and I cried... a lot.  
--After I got my computer back, a friendship of mine died. I couldn't take it anymore and dropped her like a rock.  
--With getting my computer back, I was missing almost all my files and I had been working on four different stories when it turned itself off and I never got them back, so I was depressed over those because those were some good chapters.  
--And now, I am studying for my exams. It's actually very hard.  
--Through all of this, my older sister's friend is having family troubles and she's going to move in with me and my sisters

So yes, I am very sorry for being absent and just know that I have not abandoned ye. I love you all, and once again...

**I'M NOT DEAD... YET!!!**


	5. Your Program Will Return Momentarily

Your program will return momentarily c:

Oh yeah. That's right. I'm back. It's been too long and I've got a terrible itch to write… expecially these stories. These are my pride and joys and it is my goal to finish them. So, I'm remembering the plots, and going through and continuing my lovely stories.

My faithful readers, I have returned!


End file.
